


Fancomic: New Employee

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need someone who can use a smartphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: New Employee

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

  


기승전콧수염.  
  
니가? 장면은 손담비 니가? 짤 참조.  
러스트가 여성 권리에 대해 말하는 부분도 문장 정리가 잘 안돼서 자료 찾아보고 참조했습니다.

8화 이후에 대해서 막연하게 생각했던 건 러스트와 마티 둘이서 사설탐정사무소를 차릴 가능성이 높고  
밥도 당연하다는 듯이 언제나 러스트 옆에 같이 있을 것 같다 정도.  
탐정 일 시작하면 사무소를 비운 동안 전화 받을 직원 필요하지 않을까  
밥은 그 쪽으론 아무 도움이 못될텐데..하다가 아! 자니조니! 하고 생각나서 그렸다.  
비주얼이나 연기가 마음에 들어서 한 번 그려보고 싶었는데 2010년 러스트는 그리기 싫어서  
기회가 안 나다가 이번 기회에. 라임 있는 이름이라 밥이 기뻐했을 것 같다.

  
내가 그린 게 혹시 누군가에게 공격적이거나 불편하게 느껴지진 않나 하는 생각을 종종 한다.  
난 그런 의도가 아니었다고 해도 몰라서 그랬다는 게 면죄부가 되어 주진 않으니까 조심하려고 하는 편인데..  
트루디텍티브는 드라마가 다루고 있는 소재가 가볍진 않으니까 이런 저런 개그를 그리면서 더 고민이 많다.

이번에 그리면서 좀 걱정스러웠던 부분들은

1\. "꿈은 아니겠죠." 라는 대사를 쓰면서  
아동성범죄의 피해자가 자신이 겪은 끔찍한 일들을 묘사하면서 썼던 표현인데  
어쨌든 지금의 쟈니조니는 의연하면서도 시니컬하게 넘길 거라고 생각하면서 쓰긴 했지만..  
이 표현을 여기서 이렇게 써도 괜찮은 걸까 고민이 됐고.

2\. 러스트가 마티의 성차별적인 발언에 대해 반박하는 말을 해놓고  
쟈니조니를 직원으로 고용한 게 역설적으로 보이지는 않을까도 걱정.  
'사교적이고 젋다(새로운 기기들을 잘 다룰 가능성이 높다)' 는 점을 고려해 고용한 걸 의도했지만,  
비전문적인 직업에 여성을 원하는 부분을 비판해 놓고 트랜스젠더를 고용하는 게  
누군가에게는 트랜스젠더는 비전문직이어도 괜찮다는 거야 뭐야? 라는 식으로 보일까봐.  
그런 거 아닙니다..

3\. 마티에 대해서는, 어느 정도 악의는 없고 새로운 개념이나 환경들을 받아들이는 포용력도 있긴 하지만,  
기본적으로 보수적인 기반을 가지고 여러 특권들을 당연하게 누리며 살아온(백인, 남성, 이성애자, 중산층..) 사람이고  
그래서 별 생각 없이 상대에 대한 예의와 배려가 없고 상처가 될 수 있는 말도 할 수 있다고 생각.  
그래도 기본적으로 악의는 없고 결과적으로는 좋은 방향으로 변할 가능성이 더 열려 있는 사람이지 않나 싶다.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
